The Duck that Sleeps Among Flowers
by purplebeards
Summary: A collection of drabbles/short stories about Drake and Bella's growing relationship.
1. Developing Habits

The thought of how much he'd paid for this would not leave Bella's mind, and she opened her eyes a fraction to peer around the room.

She had kept her promise and Drake seemed to trust her as he'd once again returned, this time booking her for the entire night. Once more, he only wanted to sleep and Bella could only imagine how restless his sleep at home must be if he was pushed to this. She had half a mind to ask Susan to give him some of his money back.

The room was eerily silent; even the clock seemed to tick quieter as Sergeant Drake slept on the bed, Bella curled up next to him with her head and hand resting on his chest. It had been an hour, and he'd paid quite literally for the whole night, leaving at 6am. She should've been thankful that she could just sleep for the night and still get paid, but it was difficult to shut her mind off right now.

Every time he inhaled, his chest rose just a little bit and with it her head. It was soothing, like being rocked to sleep, and it made her eyelids heavy. But every now and then she moved her hand and would feel that gentle thumping of his heart. It irked her that he was so troubled, because she felt he did not deserve it. He was a decent man, sweet and kind and an honest gentleman. He worked hard to protect the people of Whitechapel and he respected women of her profession far more than some of her most regular clients.

His hand gripped her shoulder a little tighter and Bella remained still so he could settle again. After a few minutes, she looked up a little to peer at his face. There was a hint of his aftershave still lingering on his skin and it smelled stronger as she breathed warm air against his neck. She could see every one of the little thick hairs of his beard from up this close, and spotted a few stray ones he'd missed in his last shave.

The buttons of his shirt found their way to her fingers, and she twisted the little white circles before worrying she'd pull the thread loose. So instead she held his tie, lacing the thick (and probably cheap) material between her fingers. Underneath the tie she could feel the heat of his body and that heartbeat again. It was a bit faster now, and she hoped she hadn't woken him.

Had he come back to her because he trusted her? Bella had not told a soul about his visit and luckily had not been questioned. But many of the other girls could be trusted just as much, and she had thought he would not want to bring his burdens to the same girl again for fear of embarrassment. A little part of her hoped he was fond of her company over others. It was unlikely; how could he trust any woman so soon after having his heart broken? Bella was just another prostitute at Tenter street and surely if Drake had any sense he wouldn't offer his heart to another woman in that situation.

Drake inhaled sharply as if jolting awake, and his chest rose higher, prompting Bella to lift her head up completely to look at him. His eyes flickered open and he exhaled now, sounding groggy.

"It's still late, Sergeant. You can go back to sleep." Bella whispered softly, patting his chest. Drake blinked a few times and glanced up to the clock hung above the room door. He breathed heavily again and then sat up, Bella shuffling aside so she was not tangled with him. "What's wrong?" her voice still soft, she hoped he wouldn't call this off.

"Nothing, nothing." She watched him draw a hand over his face, rubbing those weathered and tired features. He lay back again, staring upwards at the roof above them. "Are you sure you're comfortable doing this?" he said, voice breaking with the remains of sleep. "If you can't sleep too I don't want to-"

"I'm more than comfortable, Sergeant Drake. It's not often I get to sleep with an arm around me." Bella smiled at him and moved closer again, snaking her hand over his torso to hold on. Drake was silent, chewing his tongue, and then whispered so quietly it took Bella a moment to understand what he'd said.

"Please, call me Bennet." It was a plea more than a polite request; she could hear it in his voice, and simply nodded in reponse.

Then without another word he closed his eyes and turned his head to face her. Bella pressed her face to his collar, his chin resting among the ginger curls of her hair. Once more, Bennet's breathing began to slow again and Bella's own eyes closed. She remembered feeling his other hand move to his chest, fingers wrapping around hers to hold on. From that point on Bella remembered nothing of the real world and dreamed all the way through 'till morning.


	2. Have Dinner With Me

Some days, Bennet found it easy to go about his normal routine alone at home. He'd wake at the same hour every day, bathing and shaving and eating a quick breakfast before heading out to work. When he returned home he would heat the flat up a little bit and make himself some dinner. On Fridays he would spend some extra coin on a portion of chips and enjoy a hot meal without any of the effort of cooking it. For a great deal of the time he was used to and comfortable with his life as it was. He answered to no one at home and had only the responsibilities he assigned to himself.

Tonight was one of those nights where he ate when he wanted, read as much as he wanted and drank as many bottles of stout as he liked, and had no dishes to wash up afterwards. A newspaper spread out on the small kitchen table in front of him, he leaned back in his chair and chuckled to himself at a story in the paper. The thought occurred to Bennet that he might not sleep well tonight with all the fatty food, and he might benefit from a walk later on.

A knocking sound broke his train of thought and Bennet wasn't sure if it was his door or a neighbour's being knocked upon; the sound was faint. He waited in silence and the knock came again, followed by a familiar voice.

"Sergeant Drake?"

Rising immediately and leaving his chair pushed out, Bennet marched through the front room and out to the narrow hallway that lead to his front door. For a moment he was reminded of that night Rose had come to him, and such a thought weighted on his heart. It was not Rose on the other side of the door, though, and Bennet did not know quite what to say when he saw Bella Culver standing in the foyer.

"Um, Miss Bella-"

"You left this behind last week. Miss Susan thought you'd come by and get it but I figured you'd not realised it was gone. I've got the night off so thought I'd pop by and give it back." She held out a single glove, which he recognised immediately. They'd been in his coat pocket and he hadn't needed them recently so was not aware one had been lost. But it was definitely his – he could tell by how well-worn it was.

"Thank you," he mumbled, taking it from her and forcing a lopsided smile.

"It's been so warm I don't think you've needed it, but I'd rather it not sit around under the front counter for months and everyone forget about it."

"I don't think I would ever have realised it was gone." He smiled a bit more naturally now, realising that Bella was not really dressed to be out this evening. He was being rude keeping her in the doorway, too. "Would...would you like to come in?"

"Oh, no! I wouldn't want to impose, smells like you're having dinner."

"It's only chips. I probably shouldn't be eatin' them all my own anyway, you can have some. Come in." he stepped aside and Bella took a moment to consider the offer before stepping forward, her expression reading 'why not?'

"Well, I do love chips." She smiled, flashing him a pearly white smile from behind softly painted lips.


	3. Getting to Know You

"Seems like you do a lot of paperwork."

"It's a lot to me anyway. Everythin' got to be recorded an' written down." Drake shrugged off the frustration of a long day with a pen in his hand, taking a generous gulp of his tea. Opposite him sat Bella, who now regularly visited him in the evenings for company. He often wondered if she was putting herself out with these trips, but it became apparent to Bennet that she was not always as happy to sit around at Tenter Street as she'd have customers believe. Everyone liked to escape their work sometimes.

"You're very tanned for a man stuck behind a desk so often." She commented, looking his face up and down. The few times she'd seen Bennet with his sleeves rolled up showed a somewhat even tan under there too.

"I've spent long enough in the sun to stain my skin for good; never going to get rid of it. I heard from someone that it helps make you look younger, so maybe I should be thankful for it."

"You're not usually glad of it?"

"Why do you stay pale, Bella?" he cocked his head andtook another sip of his tea, waiting for her response. It was clear from her expression that she understood now.

"Pale is pretty; looks higher class and wealthy."

"Exactly. Some tanned brute runnin' out on the streets doesn't get a whole lot of respect from folks."

"Did you work out in the sun a lot before then?"

"I was in the military; war out in the desert."

"Oh," Bella's mouth remained agape as she realised. She should have known – the war wasn't that long passed and he had a very strict air about him that seemed to fit well with men from the military. His current occupation made sense too. "It helped you work as a Sergeant now, then?"

"Definitely. Far more experience than a constable startin' out on the streets. Most of the lads in the station have never fired a gun, let alone killed someone."

"Have you killed someone?"

"I've killed many." His voice was flat and he hid a twitch of his upper lip with the teacup, watching Bella take a sip of her own drink. There was a tiny little smudge of red on the rim of the cup where her lips had touched it, and he watched her wipe it away with her thumb. "You kill plenty at war; it's kill or be killed. An' then there's been times as a Sergeant that the best solution is to run someone through."

She remembered the horror story that'd spread around after Rose's ordeal with that toff. She hadn't believed the rumour that Sergeant Drake had stabbed the man though.

"Suppose not everyone can be redeemed." Bella smiled nervously, hiding it with another sip of her tea.

"We've got full-enough prisons as it is." Drake shrugged, sitting back in his seat. There seemed to be tension in his voice and the subject clearly wasn't one he was fond of. "You can't worry about the individual events anyway. Especially in war."

"It does more stress than good, then?"

"Yes." His reply wasn't curt or sharp, but it seemed he had little else to say on the subject and Bella didn't have much more she felt she could ask. A moment of silence passed between the two before Bella placed her cup down.

"There's still some sunlight, would you like to go for a walk? It'll be dark by dinner before you know it; better to make the most of the sunlight before winter really sets in. The fresh air would be nice." She smiled at him, pursing her lips to keep her lipstick even after drinking from the mug. He nodded, placed the pen down and rose from his seat, a smile developing in his features also.

"I'll get my coat."


	4. Winter Has Come

Winter had come early for London this year – at least, the snow and ice that usually waited until February and March had decided to visit early. Bella was freezing, and using an obscene amount of wood in the fireplace in her room. This was also her third cup of tea and because of it she was wide awake on a night she was hoping to spend relaxing and snoozing.

There was a draft threatening to come through her window, where the pane had aged and chipped away enough that air got in. She didn't mind it in the summer, but now she was looking for an old blanket to lay on the windowsill in the hopes of blocking the draft. She'd mention it to Miss Susan if it wasn't for her poor favour with the madam right now. Earnings were low and Bella's heart wasn't in the job any more – something that did not look good in the business books. If she asked about getting the window fixed she'd probably be told that it would be fixed when she started earning more each night. Bella had the ability to do so, just not the drive. Not these days anyway...

Balling up an old wool blanket against the window pane, Bella paused and stared through her net curtains to the street outside. It had started to snow earlier but the ground was wet so she didn't think it would lay. Yet the streets looked far whiter than they did ever with the decorative netting hanging in her vision. With one hand Bella lifted the curtain up to see the street clearly and sighed at the sight that greeted her. Snow. A lot of it.

Snow in the streets would be a lot prettier if it wasn't for the fact that she lived in a squashed, dirty, urban city where the snow was trodden on the moment it lay, and most of it was turned into black slush by morning. If only she lived in the countryside and had great rolling fields to look at instead. She could catch the moon reflecting off frozen ponds and hills of pure white snow, and track the little footprints of birds the next morning.

What was nice, however, was that it was late enough at night that few people were out on the streets. The snow was getting a chance to sit undisturbed in some parts and there were a few patches with paw-prints from stray cats which didn't look nearly as awful as the boot-prints of men stomping around. Bella stooped against the windowsill and enjoyed the view for a while, arms pressed into the warm wool of that old blanket.

There was the odd person who walked by the house, undoubtedly hurrying home. Anyone with a bit of common sense knew that staying out in this cold would kill you after long enough, and there would probably be a few drunken street crawlers (who'd silenced that common sense with gin or whiskey) dead by the morning. No one out here was familiar to Bella and they were probably using Tenter Street as a shortcut. It was therapeutic, really – watching all these people hiding their faces behind their collars as they drifted on their way as fast as you could do in public without looking a fool. They were little blobs of black coats hopping around on a dirty white background.

Bella shifted and straightened her back as a figure walked slower along the footpath opposite to the brothel. She recognised his face – how could she not? The lines in his forehead and around his mouth; the brow heavy with burdens aplenty; and an obsessively well-sculpted display of facial hair, still dark despite the years and stress behind them. They all gave him away. She pulled the stiff handle of the window and pushed forward, dislodging snow from the windowsill outside as she opened it wide enough to stick her head out.

"Bennet!" she called out, breath clouding and nose already growing pink. Goose bumps formed in a ripple of her forearms and chest but she stayed with the window open so she could talk to him. "Bit late for a walk." She grinned down at him as he stopped and turned to face her window.

"Couldn't resist while the snow is fresh." He smiled back, teeth baring a little in reaction to the cold.

"D'you mind if I walk with you?" Bella cocked her head and stood up, looking for her boots and a warm coat before he could even reply.

Minutes later she was wrapped as best as she could muster for the weather and had told someone she'd be back 'later'. A hat roughly pressed to her hurriedly tied-back hair, Bella stepped cautiously on the slippery footpath and crossed the road to where Bennet was obediently waiting.

"You sure you're going to be warm enough?" he asked, noticing her coat lay distinctly flat against her. She couldn't be wearing many layers and had probably been in her night gown when she'd spotted him.

"I'll be fine, I like the cold." Bella assured him with a smile, lips rosy in the cold. "It's the summer I detest, all the heat when you're in a corset is awful."

They both laughed, and Bella's eyes found themselves focused on his mouth and his lower canines – long, sharp little teeth that suited a face as deep and rough and intimidating as his. And yet when he laughed, the lines that made his frown so deep and his snarl so fierce now made him look vulnerable and soft. Bennet's eyes seemed perfectly shaped for misery and she wished she could see him smile in a way that lifted and brightened them.

"The snow is really pretty, too. If only it wasn't all trodden on the moment is lays." Bella huffed, tearing her gaze from him and staring ahead down the street where they were walking. Her breath clouded and warmed her cheeks for a moment before fading into the cold. Thank God there was no breeze to force the chill on her. "I bet it looks lovely out in the countryside, though."

Bennet gave her a mumble of agreement, but nothing more. Maybe she shouldn't have come out here – he might have wanted to go for a walk on his own and been too polite to tell her to piss off. It hardly seemed fair to make herself a burden on him when he'd just gone out for a walk.

"You know, I can just-"

"Let's go this way." Bennet interrupted her, offering his arm and leading her out of Tenter Street entirely. The roads were busier out here but it made her feel safer (as a girl who was not used to holding her own and working on the streets).

They walked for a few minutes, careful of the snow that was being pressed down to ice by the feet that walked over it before them. There was a hint of a smile on the Sergeant's face that brushed away any worries she'd had of being an annoyance to him.

"Is this where you were headed before?" Bella asked with a little pant, the cold getting the better of her little lungs.

"I didn't have anywhere specific in mind before."

"Then where-?"

"You'll see." His smile widened and Bella thought for a second that his eyes _did_ brighten up a bit.

After venturing down a few streets and around several corner0,s Bella recognised where they were.

"St Mary's!"

"Not exactly the countryside, but a far sight more untouched than the streets outside of your window." Bennet said proudly, walking with her across the road to the entrance of the park. He was right – aside from the odd trail left by a child rushing home, the park was untouched since the snowfall.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it? The way it sits up in the trees and piles up on the fences and whatnot. God, if only it wasn't so cold."

"I did say you'd not be warm out here." Bennet chuckled, looking back over his shoulder. "I'll walk you back if you-"

The man was cut off as a hurriedly bundled snowball collided with his face, clumps of it catching in his collar and soaking into his shirt. Bella stood with her mouth open with silent glee, bare hand bright red from the ice.

"Now that was a silly thing to do." Drake smirked and stooped down to pick up a handful in his leather-gloved hand. She giggled and stumbled back, hitching her skirts up to run through the snow as a calculated throw hit her square in the back, dusting over her coat.

"You beast!" Bella shrieked, grabbing up a handful to defend herself.

"You started it!" he launched another snowball at her, hitting the hem of her coat. He was deliberately missing her head and face, and Bella felt bad for having hit him in the head with her first shot. She looked down at her hands to form a more smooth ball of soft ice, and when she looked up a blur of white graced her vision before stinging her eyes and cheeks, an even louder shriek plucked from her lungs now as she teetered back, face plastered with snow.

Before Bennet could even realise he'd hit a woman straight in the face with a handful of flaked ice, he found his own face smashed hard with the cold substance. He wiped his face clean of it to find Bella on her knees in the snow, in a fit of laughter that threatened to bring tears. Her hair had fallen loose and clung to the wet parts of her face.

"God, sorry!" Drake hurried over to her, taking an arm and gently helping to her feet.

"It's fine, it's really fine." She was still giggling, brushing snow from her coat and boots. "I just can't believe we both had such good aim." Catching her breath now, Bella looked up and Bennet and calmed down to a smile. "I think we've trodden on and ruined the snow out here though."

"They say it'll snow through the early hours so I think it'll all be filled in and ready for kids to have their own fights on the way to school."

"I think we've been the most reckless of anyone playing games out here." Bella shook her hands dry of the snow and looked at the footprints and deep scoops in the snow where they'd run around.

"Better to have it ruined like this than by smog and carriages."

"That's very true." She smiled, taking his arm as it was offered.

"I should get you back though, if you catch your death Long Susan will have me for breakfast."

"It's my night off, she's got more important people to attend to. You could stay for a while if you want; have a cup of tea and shake off some of the cold." They waked together out of the park, white powder falling from boots with every step out onto the clearer footpaths. "Plus, you don't book me anymore. It'd be nice to have you round there again."

He was silent at that remark, and Bella immediately feared she'd offended him or reduced their friendship to money.

"It's not that I'm complaining about the money or anything. It's just that I don't get that much time off to come over yours, and I miss our little chats, you know?"

"I don't think either of us get much time these days." Bennet replied softly, clearing his throat.

"Well, you have time now don't you? Come in for a cup of tea and a chat now. Warm up after I covered you in snow." She grinned, succeeding in eliciting a similar expression from him.

"Since you twisted my arm." He said theatrically, letting her lead the way back to Tenter Street. He had to admit, a cup of tea inside in the warm did sound nice.

Bennet ended up staying several hours, drinking multiple cups of tea and talking the night away with Miss Culver. When the chimes of the clock reminded him of work in the morning, however, Sergeant Drake reluctantly made his leave. Evident of a higher upbringing than most women in Whitechapel, Bella saw him to the door and lingered with a smile as he shrugged his coat on. Then, as she wished him goodnight, she stood up on the tips of her toes and placed a gentle, tentative kiss on his right cheek.

Whilst the rest of his goodbyes were mildly flustered in reaction, Bennet made the short walk home with warm cheeks and a genuine smile, his heart aching with the speed at which it now beat.


	5. Wounds

Two weeks ago, Bella had brought over some books she intended to show Bennet and ask his opinion on. He suspected she couldn't read them very well (not that she would admit it) and he read the blurbs aloud to her instead. Time got the better of them both that evening and it left Bella rushing out of the door without her books. When Bennet was last near Tenter Street he passed on the message that he'd bring them by after work on Friday.

As he was always punctual, Bella became a little frustrated when she sat in the drawing room, painted and preened, alone. The front door kept opening but not one of the men who entered was Sergeant Drake. By seven pm, with December's darkness well and truly set in, she stood up and approached Long Susan by the reception desk.

"Can I swap tonight for one of my nights off next week? I've got something I need to do, and I'm not gettin' much attention out here anyway."

"It would help if you didn't sit there looking so miserable. But alright, go. The snow is making business quieter anyway." Susan waved the redhead away and Bella quickly swept up to her room, cleaning some of her bright makeup off and picking out something warmer to wear.

Meanwhile, across Whitechapel, Sergeant Drake was just finishing a discussion with his superior. Inspector Reid sat comfortably behind his desk, looking over maps and paperwork, while Bennet did his best to stay upright by the doorway. The men they had in the cells tonight had not come easily and the Sergeant was waiting to be dismissed. Reid sighed and rubbed his eyes, folding a sheet of paper over and adding it to a file of evidence they'd been collecting.

"We shan't get much else out of them tonight, they need to stew. You look a mess, Bennet. Get home." The Inspector gave his associate a look that seemed to be a mix of disgust and sympathy at his condition.

"Aye sir, thank you." Bennet mumbled from behind a split lip, wiping under his nose as the sensation of blood trickling from it plagued him. His left leg was in agony from a sharp kick, although he'd had time to assess that it was not broken or fractured – just severely bruised and not as strong as it had been in his youth. His fists, as usual, were also a bloody mess although the face of their suspected criminals had fared less well in that particular fight. His head throbbed with pain and he was bleeding from various parts of the face and body where cuts had erupted. Part of him was eager to soak his shirt to get the stains out before they set in and ruined what was otherwise a very good (and, by his standards, expensive) item of clothing.

Carrying his coat instead of wearing it, Bennet made his way home in the snow and hoped that the cold outside would help ease his nosebleed. It did, actually, and he felt a little more comfortable looking down to the key fob as he unlocked his front door.

"Bennet!" There was an audible shifting of a chair, and Bennet recognised the voice right away as Bella's. What the hell was she doing here? He covered the side of his face that still bled, wiping some of the liquid away. Footsteps followed towards him.

"Bella-"

"I'm sorry, I know you weren't expecting me to be hiding out in your kitchen but when you were late calling I came around to see if something had gone wrong – I remembered the spare key under the threshold. Did…work keep you late?" she held her hands out to take his coat, and Bennet simply nodded and muttered a thank you. Bella could smell the sweat on him and wondered how long he'd been up running around.

"Kept me later than I expected, yes. I'm sorry, I did think of your books but there was no way to let you know that I wouldn't be round."

"No no, it's fine. I'm glad the reason was as minor as work keeping you busy." She smiled and stepped back out of the hallway into the kitchen. As Bennet followed, he braced himself for her reaction once the light hit his face. He was glad she didn't shriek, at least.

"Oh my god, Bennet…what happened to you?"

"It happens, it's fine." His hands rose in a 'calm down' fashion, but only showed her more of the marks he'd sustained.

"You're bleeding, from your face and your mouth, I can see it. Who did this to you?"

"Criminals; they don't wanna be taken in, they go down with a fight." He sighed, easing himself down into a chair at the small kitchen table and studying his bloodied knuckles.

"_Multiple_ men?"

"Six." Bennet shrugged, watching her face freeze in horror. "Look, I promise you I will be fine, don't worry yourself about me."

"Easier said than done. I can at least make you some tea and boil some water to clean your wounds. You can't expect me to just saunter off into the night and leave you to clean yourself up, can you? You'd a sink full of dishes and dust everywhere when I came in." she stood with her hands on her hips beside a now empty and clean sink.

"It really isn't worth your trouble, Bella."

"I'm afraid it's a bit far beyond that." She sighed, filling a kettle with water and sparking the hob with a match. "What actually happened, then? How did you find yourself pitted against six other men?"

"I was cutting them off from their escape route – if I were the one chasing them I might have only caught one, but they all came running in to me instead. Lost four of them."

"They got away?" Bella glanced over her shoulder, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah."

"Well I know it sounds awful but I should think that good. You're a strong man but you'd be inhuman if you could restrain six men at once. You caught two at least."

"I suppose." Bennet leaned forward against the table and touched his jaw, a sore bruise beginning to form. He could taste blood in his mouth and wanted to spit it out, but didn't have the energy to leave into another room where he could.

By the time she'd brewed some tea and a basin of water, Bennet's face had begun to throb and his left hand was no better. The blood in his mouth had only been from a pinch of his tongue and the bleeding had stopped, at least. The tea she'd brewed helped, and as reluctant as he was to encourage her, Bennet sat there and let Bella clean his hand and wrist. She was far gentler than he would be with himself, at least. Still, it didn't help ease the discomfort cause by his racing heart.

"You can bend all of your fingers, can't you?" he fingers brushed over his knuckles; pale, spindly little things that felt like silk against his rough skin.

"Yes, it's just bruises an' cuts, I promise you." At that she wiped his hand clean and released it, Bennet calmly recoiling the extremity to hold in his lap.

"What about your face? You've got cuts and bruises everywhere but does it feel like you might have a bone broken? Your nose?" she tapped the bridge of his nose softly, and Bennet stared back up at her.

"Just a few cuts, I assure you. No need for you to worry or go to all this trouble-"

"Well you can keep insisting that but I should think that nothing but opinion. And I am of the opinion that I _do_ need to go to all this trouble." Bella tipped her head from side-to-side cheerfully as she saturated the cloth in the basin of boiled water and wrung it out hard. He hissed as she pressed the cloth to his cheek, wiping away blood from a small cut. "Sorry, hold still. I need to press hard enough to actually get the blood." She took the cloth away again and examined the cut. Without thinking, Bella pushed some of his blood-saturated hair out of the way, before wiping at it with the cloth to try and clean it. She soaked the cloth again and repeated, slowly working on all of the bloodied spots of his face.

"Why are you of the opinion that you need to go to all this trouble, then? Why do you feel the need to sit here and nurse my wounds when I'm capable of doing it myself?"

"Because you are a lovely man, Bennet," she once again soaked and wrung out the cloth, wiping over his forehead. Bennet kept his head back ever so slightly, watching her. "And I think you're overdue someone being lovely to you for once."

"I think you've been nice to me before. And others have been nice, sometimes."

"Nice and _lovely_ are two very different things. You deserve more than 'sometimes' too. Tip your head back, you've blood all down your neck too."

"What's the difference, then, between nice things and lovely things?" He winced as she cleared away the blood. Bella could feel the rumble and vibrations in his throat as he talked, and she paused for a moment with her knuckles touching his neck.

"You won't be able to shave comfortably for a week or so, you know."

"Looking presentable takes precedence over a little discomfort. And you didn't answer my question."

"I'm sure you know the answer, Bennet. Nice things are nice, and lovely things are much more than that. Anything can be _nice_, but far fewer people are truly lovely."

"So I'm one of few people who are truly lovely?" Bennet grinned, looking down to the table as she removed her hand and soaked the cloth again. Bella was looking at the table too, her mouth pursed in a small smile. Shifting the basin forward, she sat on the edge of the table and leaned forward towards him.

"You were bleeding from your mouth earlier, is it still like that? You may have hurt a tooth."

"No, they're fine. I must have bitten my tongue during the fight, that's all. My teeth are just fine." He bit together a few times, the loud clacking noise telling Bella his teeth were intact. She stooped down a bit and cupped his chin.

"What about your tongue, how bad is the cut? You didn't bite through it? Your lip is split."

"No, no. It isn't bleeding, it barely hurts. Tongue _and_ teeth are both fine. The lip will heal quick enough." Bennet smiled, picking up a strip of clean cloth that she had laid out. He wrapped it around his left knuckles, and Bella helped to tie a knot with the end pieces.

"I think you need a second opinion on that, you know."

"What-?"

Steadying herself with one hand on his chair arm, Bella pushed herself forward towards him and paused just for a second, mere millimetre away from his face. With no protest presented, she moved forward and let her lips touch his. It was the lightest of kisses and Bennet remained still, eyes half-lidded. Bella could hear him inhaling, chest slowly rising. He opened his eyes wide to look at her the woman drew back a little, mouth poised as if he were about to say something. He looked up to meet her gaze, seeing Bella red in the face and mouth agape. He leaned in and Bella remained still, waiting. Bennet paused and then kissed her back - of course she reciprocated, pressing her lips harder against his. She didn't want to touch his face for fear it would hurt him, and so instead she placed one of her hands on his shoulder, gripping tight. She tasted the tea and a light hint of copper on his lips, and let out a little noise that was a mix between a moan and sigh. Heart pounding, Bella was only now she aware that his hands were on her waist. She gripped his shoulder tighter before she finally felt reminded of exactly what she was doing. Stopping to catch her breath, she could smell the sweat and blood on him, with the tiniest hint of the aftershave he must have applied yesterday morning still lingering underneath. Bella wanted to bury herself in all of it; wrap her arms around him and take all of him in. But...

"Bennet," she whispered, breaking their kiss and taking a few moments to catch her breath. "Bennet I'm sorry, I have to go." She pressed her forehead to his and Bennet took a moment before nodding, releasing her waist so she could step back. He looked flustered and his gaze moved from side to side and down to the floor. When he looked up, Bella's eyes were glazed over, and she'd covered her mouth with her hand.

"Bella-"

"I am so sorry, Bennet, I really am. I need to go." Her voice broke, eyes threatening to spill over as she rushed to the door, grabbing for her coat. Bennet sprung from his chair and followed her, catching the distressed girl gently by the arm.

"Stop a second, calm down."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! That was wrong of me," she rambled and turned to him, letting him snake his arms around her shoulders to hug her. Bella yielded fully and pressed her face against him, choking back a sob.

"Calm down, calm down. You've done nothing wrong." Soothing her, Bennet took a deep breath and tried to work out what to say next.

"I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what I was thinking; I put you on the spot. I-" she sighed, exasperated at the effort required to admit this. "Developin' feelings for someone isn't good, in my line of work. I've made your lip bleed again too. I was stupid to do that."

"You're not stupid. Look up at me."

Bella lifted her face, tears left behind on his waistcoat. He did not get a chance to say anything else yet, though.

"I love you Bennet." She croaked, pursing her lips afterwards as if she was trying to restrain herself from saying more. "I know I play around with you and probably infuriate you some, and I know I'm probably not your ideal woman with the work I do and how different I am to Rose, but I really am in love with you. I couldn't imagine myself wanting to be with anyone else."

"Bella, one of the most appealing things about you is that you play around. You have a little flame burning in you that most people don't and you refuse to let it be snuffed out. You enjoy life far more than should be legal," he grinned at her, wiping away some of her tears with a thumb. "But I promise, you have never infuriated me. All you ever do is charm and impress me, and on occasions you touch my heart. You are an honestly good person and I fear you deserve more than me."

"I want nothing more than to deserve you, Bennet." Her hands snaked up to his face, fingers reluctant to touch the small wounds.

"I fear it is I who does not deserve you." Drake whispered. Bella stood up on her tip-toes to look closer at him.

"But do you love me back?"

"Of course I do."

"Then stop saying you don't deserve me." She kissed his cheek, bringing a finger to her lip as she realised there was blood on it. "I shouldn't be keeping you, you need to rest."

"Look, I will tell you what I'll do. I will put my coat on, and you will put yours on, and then I will walk you home and bid you a proper good night. _Then_ I will come back and rest."

"You promise you will rest?"

"I promise you, on my life. Now wipe your eyes, it wouldn't be good for me to deliver you home to Miss Susan with tears strewn down your face." Offering her a handkerchief from his pocket, Bella gave a little chuckle and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry for the hassle I've caused. It might've been easier on you if I hadn't come over tonight at all. You're still bleeding..." she dabbed his handkerchief against his lower lip where a bead of blood had developed.

"No hassle at all, that's a promise. Now come on, get your coat on. Whitechapel is cold this night."


	6. Stepping Out

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and responses so far! It is really encouraging to have some positive feedback so I really do appreciate it. This chapter is more of a filler before things get a bit more serious, and I suppose I wanted to explore some insecurities a bit more. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

This would not be the same as before. This was different and even a self-doubting man like Drake could assure himself of that. They'd already confessed feelings, there was no way you could argue around the point unless Bella suddenly regretted her confession. But as it now seemed, she did not, and Drake was insistent on going about the proper social norms of getting to know a woman publically. Every time they had met or been seen together he would calmly deny that they were stepping out, but now he could admit they were. Today he had formally asked Bella Culver to step out with him, but had avoided the places and habits he'd used when asking Rose to do the same. No theatre, no asking important questions in the whore house, and definitely no lavish gifts before he knew their fate together. He loved her, but he had to keep his head screwed on and be smart about this. Luckily, Bennet knew that Bella was the same. He knew a lot about her – far too much for this to be their first official stepping out. But still – there was no harm in a chance to spend time with her. They could settle into their feelings and he could assess whether Bella really was as deep into her feelings as she thought.

He'd chosen the park, since Bella had enjoyed herself so much on that snowy evening. Despite her experience with Victor Silver, the young woman didn't seem at all apprehensive to visit the park again for a meeting. Bennet could still remember that afternoon, though. The absolute terror in her eyes when Silver dragged her off. No one else had seen her shaking after she'd shot him, because Bennet had been so quick to steady her with a hand and take the gun from her. Lord, how she shook though. Just the thought now left an ache in his chest.

Stepping off the omnibus, Drake fixed his tie and walked calmly over to the park entrance, chewing the inside of his lip. She was over under a tree, shaded a bit from the slight breeze that had developed today. A coat hid most of the pale blue dress she had on, but she looked just as beautiful all wrapped up. Just like that night in the snow, her cheeks were a natural flush pink from the cold and she looked like a walk would warm her up.

"Miss Bella," he started, catching her attention as she looked around her. Bella smiled as he doffed his hat and offered her a posie of flowers.

"Bennet! Don't you look smart. And thank you," she paused to smell the flowers, holding them so close to her face Bennet worried she might stain her nose with pollen. "They smell gorgeous! Really, thank you. You didn't have to-"

"I figured you like the sweeter smelling ones what with the perfumes you're always wearing."

"I've never known a man to recognise the hints in a perfume before." The woman beamed, cradling the flowers in her arm.

"Shall we take a walk?"

"Yes, definitely. My toes were beginning to fall asleep in this weather; I really ought to get new ones. I tell myself so every winter!"

"Are they worn out?" Bennet seemed surprised, since they appeared to be the same boots she had worn in the snow.

"Not really, they just don't hold the heat in. More for fashion than anything else."

Bennet fell silent as they walked now, a horrible knot forming in his stomach. Now that he was here with her, the words seemed to stick in his throat and refuse to come out. He wanted to ask about that night; about her feelings and about the longevity of such emotions. But now he felt like a child, too nervous to ask simple questions.

"I heard there was a robbery down by the docks yesterday, someone said the newspapers called them fools." Bella broke their silence and Bennet had to remind himself that she could not read before he asked why she didn't know the full story yet.

"Aye. They slipped on the ice trying to run away, dropped the crates they were nicking and broke half of them open. One of the idiots even slipped into the Thames and we wasted valuable time hauling him out while some of his mates tried to slide away in escape."

"Slide away?!" Bella laughed, milky-white teeth showing.

"That's pretty much what they dide; idiots couldn't stand up once they'd fallen. The ice is dangerous but I don't feel ashamed to say we enjoyed a laugh watching them try to get away. They're all warm and cozy in cells now anyway."

"You didn't slip over, did you?"

"God, no." the man gave her a look of mock offense, smirking. "A man of my experience and brutality could never be floored by ice."

"Good to know we have such men working to keep Whitechapel safe, then!" again she laughed, those teeth peeking out from behind pink lips. Her smile was beautiful, but Bennet wouldn't be caught staring at her in public. "By the way, do you like marmalade?"

"Um, I suppose so." Drake punctuated his answer with an awkward laugh. "Any reason for asking?"

"Oh! Well some of the girls and I were planning to go visit that orchard place where they let you pick your own, then you pay for what you picked. I was going to get some oranges and try my hand at making marmalade – my mum always used to make it but I've never tried before. Found one of her old recipes and was thinking of having a go at it."

"I look forward to being one of the first people to try the new Culver recipe marmalade, then." Smirking again, Bennet stopped to let a couple pass them on the footpath before continuing next to Bella.

"I'll bring you some jars, then."

"Bella, I wanted to speak to you about something." He'd changed the subject abruptly and felt bad, but at the same time Bennet was so very desperate to get this off his chest. He didn't know exactly what had caused it, but Bella's expression fell and it took a moment for the smile to return to her face. Perhaps it was his tone, or perhaps she was dreading having to hear him confess love again while she was regretting her own confession from before. The pessimism in Bennet's mind convinced him the latter was more likely, and it made his heart sink.

"Would you like to come over for tea? It's freezing out here. April was making some cakes earlier too, I want to try them before all the other girls nick a slice. It would be nicer to talk over tea and cake than our here in the cold."

So much for avoiding important questions in the whore house, Bennet thought.

"Won't be scaring off customers again will I?"

"Not with me on your arm." Bella smiled, although it seemed to fade when the statement set in. She was, in truth, very worried about what Drake thought of her profession. It terrified her to think he would not want to be with her because she was a tart. In the eyes of many men, she was hardly wife material. He may have fallen for Rose, but everyone said there was something special and different about her. Bella wasn't convinced she met the same standards.

"Let's go then, it is cold out here. Shall we walk or take the omnibus?"

"I'd rather walk and keep the blood flowing, if that's alright."

As they reached the familiar door on Tenter Street, Bennet's eyes met his pocket watch and his heart sank even further. It was almost eleven already, and he was due at the station at twelve sharp.

"Bella, I am sorry but I fear it might be getting a little late in the morning and I don't want to be late for work. Would you mind if we perhaps have tea another time?" He stopped in the street, asking her with a low voice. Bella's eyes seemed to move up and down his face in the hopes of detecting a reason for his change of heart, and she looked sad again.

"Alright. I'll see you again soon then?"

"Yes, of course." Bennet tipped his hat to her and turned to leave, but was tugged back as a gloved hand caught his bare one, fingers quickly intertwining with his own so that he could not slip free. He turned to face the young red-head, whose eyes were fixed hard on his.

"Bennet, will you come to see me tonight for tea, then? After your work is finished for the day."

"I don't know if I would be able to-"

"Please, Bennet. We could sit and you could tell me that thing you wanted to mention. Please, come visit me this evening? I'm sorry I made us leave the park if you wanted to talk then and there, but please, will you visit tonight?" she smiled hopefully, begging like a puppy at a child's feet.

"Alright." Drake yielded and saw her smile grow as she blinked back those tears. He gripped her hand tight in an effort to comfort the woman before letting go. Bella pursed her lips, waving him a quick goodbye before ascending the steps up to the door alone. It took a few deep breaths and a silent assurance that Sergeant Drake would not still be associating with her if he found her repulsive, but Bella finally regained her composure and opened the door, smiling cheerily at her madam as she entered.


	7. Tea

**Thank you again for the reviews! It's really encouraging and I hope this chapter lives up to expectations.**

* * *

The other girls would laugh if they saw Bella right now, but she didn't care. She would sit here and fix her hair up in a neat bun and brush every stray strand away until it was perfect. Her rouge and lipstick was untouched tonight, face a more naturally painted canvas. They'd roar when they saw her dress too; baby blue with white lace and a high collar. Nothing you'd ever think a whore would have in her wardrobe. But tonight, Bella Culver was not a whore.

As expected, she heard giggles and whispers from the girls as she went downstairs and closed the curtains to the tea room behind her. They could giggle all they wanted; at least Bella was trying. It was better to have her hopes up than be a bitter worn out tart like some of them. God, the more she thought about it the more she hated all of this; all of these girls and the johns who paid for an hour to violate them because their wives had more dignity and self-worth. She hated it all.

Of course, Bella had to admit that Sergeant Drake also knew of those things. He knew what men paid her to do and she wondered if he was as disgusted by this these days as she was. She was spoiled and used and any part of her that she let him see was nothing special; something seen by handfuls of men before. That was not the kind of woman that men fell in love with and Rose had been lucky enough to emit an aura of innocence that made men forget what she was. Bella was not so lucky, she thought.

What if he didn't come? Work might get the better of him or his regret for this whole situation might just drive him to stay at home and hope their paths never crossed again. She could sit here for hours with cold cups of tea and he'd be at home drinking a stout and reading a book. There was a handkerchief in her pocket just in case such a situation developed. Even still, she had to keep her hopes up, and sat drinking a cup of tea with a small smile on her face, imagining him next to her talking away. She imaged them playing in the snow again, and wished the air between them would be that warm and friendly again.

"Bella..." Susan Hart's soft voice came through the heavy curtain, her head and half her torso penetrating it to look at the girl. Her face was an odd stern smile and Bella put it down to the fact that a police officer had been invited over. "You have a visitor."

In stepped Sergeant Drake, his hair a little messed by the removal of his hat. He smoothed it down with one hand as Bella stood up, smiling genuinely for the first time in hours.

"You came."

"Of course." He returned the smile and Susan was gone, leaving them to their business. She poured a cup of tea for him without asking, since it was cold outside and he'd be a fool to say no. "You look lovely"

"Thank you. Sit down, Bennet." She encouraged as he stood in the doorway watching her. After a moment he blinked and sat at the opposite end of the sofa she was perched on, thanking her for the tea.

"Bella, there I something I need to speak with you about still."

"Yes?" her heart was in her throat, and his tone sounded grim and fearful. Bennet, on the other hand, was fighting back the urge to get up and leave. In fact, all day he'd been battling with himself. Like a coward he had been tempted to just go home and hide, but the proud part of him overrode it.

"About the night we spoke in my hallway." He started, and could see Bella swallowing hard. She looked like a deer that had just found itself in front of a carriage; horrified and scared and so very innocent to it all. Her pale little face seemed flushed and her lips were parted just a little in anticipation of what he had to say. "Do you still feel that you love me?"

He'd done it. He'd asked her, despite all those fears and worries that suggested she would say no. Despite the habituated fear that his affections would once again be thrown back at him, he'd put himself on the line and once more begun down this route. For this was not the only question he intended to ask, depending on her answer to this first one.

"Of course!" Bella was frowning at the suggestion that she did not. "What would make you think I wouldn't?"

"I just know that thing said in the heat of the moment can sometimes be regretted." He reasoned, watching her expression soften.

"Do you regret it? You know what I work as..."

"Not even in the slightest. You're more than your work. I'm more than just a copper, aren't I?" he reassured her, and Bella nodded in understanding. She was not just a whore to him.

"Then we love each other, still." Her tone betrayed her own concern over the issue, and Bennet wondered if it had truly only been him fearful of rejection tonight.

"But I have another question, Bella." Benent paused to take a sip of the tea for fear his throat might dry up. "And I ask that you consider your answer before giving it."

"I'm not going to regret anything I say." She shook her head, smiling again and leaning forward a bit.

"Bella, you are the sweetest woman I know, and the only one who I have ever been lucky to meet who feels the same about me as I her. You are beautiful, and kind, and far too good to be living your life here." He paused, and it was obvious in Bella's face that she knew what he was going to ask. Her lips were parted again and she listened intently. "Now you know me; I cannot provide you with the riches and luxury some women might want, but I will always love you and cherish you. I mean...I cannot afford gold or diamonds or silks but you are far more precious to me than any of those. I will do what I can to keep you comfortable and happy so that you would never have to work in a place like this again and never face the risks you have in the past. I can offer you a warm home and heart, if that is enough."

"Bennet." She was shaking her head, and a tear had flowed out from glistening blue eyes that he only now saw matched her dress perfectly. Before the misery that was another rejection could begin to hit him, he felt Bella's hand upon his and she had wiped the tear from her cheek, sniffing. "Bennet did you really think you needed to say all that to get me to marry you?"

"I know I might not be the most suitable candidate to a young woman, is all." He felt her thumb rubbing the back of his hand, and could not help but notice how soft they were still. He wanted to kiss her fingers, as odd a desire as it was, and love every part of her perfect being.

"There's no one I would rather spend my years loving, Bennet. Do you know how much I've feared that it would be you rejecting me? It tore me apart for days."

"So..."

"Yes, Bennet. I will marry you." Tears fell again as she broke into laughter, the energy welling up in her stomach too much to keep bottled up. Drake felt a pressure between his nose where his own eyes were threatening to water. Before they could, however, Bella had scooted closer along the sofa and lifted her head to look him in the eye. She wanted to say that she meant it when she called Rose a fool, but it was best not to mention that name. So instead, she leaned up ever so slightly more until her and Bennet's lips were close enough, and allowed him to move forward into a kiss with her. Both seemed to exhale in relief as it finally happened, and her hand gripped his a little tighter.

Outside in the main corridor, Jackson was about to leave when he spotted a very disgruntled Susan handling her books.

"Jesus, what's got into you?" he whispered, stopping by her side. From her position, she could see through a crack in the curtains. More importantly, she could see Sergeant Drake and Bella entwined in a kiss, his hand up against her cheek. It warmed her heart to see love blossom in what was generally a loveless profession, but another part weighed heavy on the madam.

"The house is about to lose more income, it seems. I do not think Bella will be here with us for much longer." she said, tearing her eyes from the tea room and looking back down at her books. "I suspect your colleague Sergeant Drake should be in better spirits for some while, though." She could not help but smirk, remembering how often her husband complained of the Sergeant's poor temper. Jackson had turned to the tea room, intrigued, but as he took a step Susan spoke out. "Leave them be. Bella is a fragile girl - let her enjoy this."

And so Jackson bid his wife goodbye and left her alone, glaring at any of the girls who wished to peek into the tea room themselves. It may be disappointing that Bella would soon leave, but Susan knew better than to step in and ruin what was for both parties a first chance at successful love.


	8. Wedding Night

**Thank you for all the kind reviews! This chapter was actually requested as part of my drabble practice, but it seemed to fit well with everything so far so I've added it as a chapter to this story. It's explicit, so read with care!**

* * *

Bella had not expected an extravagant wedding or honeymoon – in truth she was eager to begin her life in Bennet's home and settle in as his wife. But he insisted on a short weekend away, and after some time in the carriage she had to wonder how much he'd spent on this little holiday if the journey itself was this long.

Soon they were pulling to a stop, and Bella so immediately recognised the streets they were on that she turned immediately to her husband and threw her arms around his shoulders. He'd brought her back to her hometown, which she spoke so fondly of during their little chats in the evenings. Southend-on-sea, just as lovely as she remembered and ever so familiar.

"I thought you'd like it." Bennet chuckled, taking their bags and paying the driver.

"I love it! I can't believe I tried to talk you out of this." She beamed in response, taking his arm as they walked to a hotel she remembered from its exterior. Now she'd get to see what it looked like inside and create new memories about home.

It was not entirely a surprise to Bella to see how large their room was – when you left the cramped lodgings in London you realised how much space everywhere else had. The bed was large too, and she was already laying a dress out for the meal they were to have tonight. Bennet would not reveal where they were going but she could be sat on a corner eating fish and chips out of a newspaper and be happy, as long as it was with Bennet.

In was, in fact, a pretty little café that served dinner, and Bella got to enjoy food fresh from the sea for the first time in years, sat opposite her husband for the first time in her life. They'd enjoyed wine and walked arm-in-arm back to the hotel, still dressed smartly. Admiring glances were thrown their way and both seemed to proudly believe it was because of the partner on their arm. Bella had heard that most women feared their wedding night because they would lose their virginity. That wasn't her fear, although there was still a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

They had done nothing since that kiss in the tea room, and she understood why. Bennet was intent on being a gentleman, and gentlemen didn't take ladies before marriage. There had been times when they felt the urge, but respect between them had stopped it.

Now, though, they were married and alone in their hotel room on their wedding night. Bella was more than happy to wrap her arms around his shoulders and kiss him. His breathing was quiet and calm, hands resting on her little waist. He could smell the perfume on her neck, and the warmth of her body was palpable through the delicate material of her dress.

Their lips parted and Bella stared into her husband's eyes, blinking a few times. Instinctively, her feet shifted back and Bennet followed willingly. The gentle pull she had around his shoulders sent a shiver down his spine and made him only more eager to take her on any surface nearby and bury his body against hers. It was not a thought he would readily or proudly admit to having about a woman, but it was a part of him that was very much there right now.

She kissed him again and her hands clawed at his jacket to help him shrug it off. They both felt warm; uncomfortably so. He helped her to undo his tie and the buttons of his shirt, and before Bennet knew it, they were stood next to the bed and there was a small trail of his clothes on the floor behind him, with him only in trousers. Bella sat on the edge of the bed, pulled a few pins from her hair until it tumbled around her shoulders and scooted back to stare silently but invitingly at him. Restraint slipping away, Bennet kicked his shoes off and followed her onto the bed, quickly crouching over her. His kisses became harder and more passionate; something Bella was all-to-pleased to return. For the first time a pleased moan left her, hands wrapped around his bare chest and feeling the warm thundering of his heart.

Slowly, Bennet's hand moved down to bunch at her skirts, pulling them up gently and slowly until his fingers touched bare, warm skin. He wanted to go down there and kiss between her legs; feel that warm and soft skin against his own rough and weathered face. Bella helped him, unclipping the front of her corset and slipping it out from under her. He was at the clips of her skirts and Bella arched her back to allow him to pull them off her completely. Her cotton garments came next, slipped off her with gentle eagerness. Now she lay naked on the bed below him, face flushed pink as Bennet looked her up and down, catching a breath he wasn't aware he'd lost.

"My God, you are beautiful." He whispered, eyes meeting hers again. Bella was speechless, and instead sat up a bit to throw her arms around his bare shoulders, pulling him completely down against her. Their lips met once more, the vibrations of her moans palpable to Bennet. Her fingers were in his hair, holding him close to her, and he could feel the soft and malleable flesh of her little breasts pressed against him. She had been fearful that revealing her body to him wouldn't mean anything – that he'd know how many men had seen her like this before and not care. But he looked at her like she had never laid naked before a man in her life, and for that she felt special to him.

Bennet couldn't resist the urge to take his mouth onto more of her body as their lips parted. Her neck was his first target, and Bella's moans became more audible now that her mouth was free. She was so _little_, writhing beneath him as he trailed kisses over her collarbone and down to those soft little breasts of hers. They were so pale, and her nipples were a luscious shade of pink that could make the colour evoke sordid thoughts for the rest of his life. He would kiss them until they bruised if he could, but every second that passed brought his kisses lower and lower down her body, those ginger curls framing her torso perfectly and leaving a faint, flowery scent in the air from the soap she used to wash it. Soon his lips brushed at the very inside of her thighs, and Bella made a peculiar little squeal when she realised where his intentions lay.

She was more vocal when his tongue parted her. She had encountered few men who really enjoyed doing such a thing for a woman – not when he was paying, anyway. She also hadn't expected him to be partial to it. Gentlemen, in her mind, were heavily starched men who viewed these things as deviant and vile. Not Bennet, at least.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked after a moment, feeling the tense muscles in her thighs.

"Good lord, no." her voice trailed off, a heavy sigh punctuating her speech. Bennet was well aware of the urgency growing in his own body, but if he was to consummate their marriage he'd do it right, and finish lavishing attention upon her until she could take no more. And for several minutes he did just that, letting her writhe and wriggle on the bed filling the air with those sweet moans and cries. He felt one of her hands touch his head, curling strands of hair around her finger playfully and even holding onto a handful when her pleasures grew more intense. He was actually slightly worried that her noises would attract the concerns of others in the hotel.

There was a natural progression in her voice that told Bennet he could stop, and so he moved his kisses up to her stomach again. The few women who had graced Bennet with their presence in his bed over the years had not been virgins (nor had they been whores, however), but this was his wife and their first time together. It begged a gentle approach, even if it was all she had experienced before. He rubbed her with a finger, gently inserting it inside of her. Bella made some wonderful noise at the intrusion, an open-mouthed smile taking over her features.

"I love you." He murmured, kissing the side of her face. Bella shivered as she felt the bristles of his beard scrape against her skin, and she lifted a hand to drape over his shoulder, hanging her head as a wave of bliss washed over her, more intense than when he had put his mouth on her. She moaned his name, and brought her other hand around to touch his bare chest, feeling his heart pounding beneath flesh and bone. Bennet caught her mouth in a kiss and she seemed far more comfortable, pressing hard against him as their tongues entwined. Her hips bucked against his hand, and he very gently slipped a second finger into her. She cried out a bit, but did not tell him to stop. Instead, she edged closer to him, holding on tight to his shoulders with both hands now.

They remained like this for a few moments, lips clashing until his breath hitched. Bella's hands had moved from his shoulders down to his groin, tracing the shape of his member. It was too much, and he withdrew his fingers from her to push her back, kissing her harder with more urgency. Bella could take the hint and moved to help undo his belt. Bennet slipped back from her and off the bed, unbuttoning his fly and undressing fully. As he did so, Bella scooted up the bed and lifted the plush, light quilt to slip under it, her head resting on one of the pillows as she watched him leave both socks and trousers on the floor, joining her under the sheets. Bella's heart finally began to race as her foot brushed against his bare legs, their lips meeting again as he climbed on top of her. God, this was really going to happen now. The moment she'd dreamed and daydreamed of for weeks now was finally here.

Bella kissed him one more time, holding onto the side of his head and running her fingers through his hair. Bennet's hand moved down to position himself against her, and he paused for a moment in case she wanted to voice concerns or reservations. She did not, and kissed the side of his face as she waited. When he finally did press into her, slipping into a soft, warm velvety sensation that drew a low groan of pleasure from his chest, he felt Bella grab at him, her own cries melting with his. She lifted her legs on instinct, wrapping tight around his back. She rocked with him, encouraging him to thrust gently into her. The quilt rustled and slipped down a bit as they moved together beneath it, different moans and grunts and gasps coming together. His name escaped her lips multiple times again, mumbled and groaned against the skin of his neck as she gripped hard onto him.

"Bennet...Bennet, I love you." Came broken and breathless words from parted and shaking lips, and it took him a moment to muster up enough energy and focus to respond.

"I love you too, Bella. I love you so much."

"You should go harder." Her teeth nipped slightly at the lobe of his ear, toes curling tight against his back. Bennet did as he was advised, thrusts growing stronger and almost frenzied as she moved in eager receptio. He couldn't last much longer, stomach in knots and full of a familiar weight and pressure that told him he was close. Bella trembled beneath him, voice growing higher and sharper. She pressed her face hard against his neck to mask the noises she made as pleasure ripped through her once more, stripping her of energy and leaving her muscles hot and tired. Bennet followed not long after, that increased tightness and her moans driving him over the edge. After a few less calculated thrusts he stopped, filling her and clenching his teeth against the deep, loud moan that wanted so desperately to escape him.

They laid there for some time, still entwined with arms and legs tangled, chests pressed hard against each other. They were silent aside from attempts to catch their breath, bodies slowly going limp as exhaustion set in. Bennet eased himself up and off her until he fell onto his back next to her, heart still racing.

"That was..." Bella couldn't find the word, pants and gasps ending the sentence. "My God, Bennet." Was all she could manage, turning her head to smile at him. He remained silent and kissed her gently, blue eyes brighter than she'd ever seen before. Slowly their arms came to entwine once more, and Bella remembered the last moments of the night as she lay against his warm chest, happier than she could ever have imagined.


	9. Dreams

**Finally a new chapter! Sorry for the delay. I'm still working on Asleep in the Spider's Web and a new chapter will be up tonight, and I'm working on another chapter for this too. This is a bit of a sad one that I've had fleeting ideas of for a while. Thanks to tiger_moran for a prompt that gave me enough inspiration to finish!**

* * *

There was green all around; trees and bushes and grass that drowned Bella in the colour and left her feeling the sun on her face and the breeze that rustled trees. Figures were all around too, in various colours of brown and black and white that melted in with the tree trunks, conversely with frills of pinks and reds and purples and blues that stood out.

Voices faded in and out like the flow of the sea on the coast at Southend, rushing and blurring in between fuzziness and sharpness. They were shouting and bellowing, voices growing louder as movement in front of her increased.

Suddenly with a gut-wrenching flash everything became clear and loud. A group was shouting, throwing their fists in the air and she was among them, other's shoulders bumping into her. In the circle of people crowded around, two men fought. One was in a white suit, long hair tangled in his face. Victor Silver, his neck bloodied from a gunshot and yet not hindering him in any way. In front of him, backing up in a long black coat was Bennet. He roared, and swung his arm at the other man; Bella's heart raced and she watched fists fly.

Suddenly, there were swords in hands, as if to increase the violence of the situation. Metal clashed and she watched both men's long coats, one white and one black, flurrying out with movement. Bennet threw his side forward as he swung his weapon but metal once against met in a futile move. Silver swung his own weapon at Bennet, and here was a spurt of blood. Bella thought his chest had been cut, and the crowd around her roared even louder in approval of the carnage. Her stomach twisted again as Bennet fell back and more blood spurted, his head severed and rolling in the grass. It left a slightly viscous trail of crimson behind it, resting with his face away from her. A heavy, painful and suffocating sense of grief hit the woman as her brain fixed on the image of her love, dead and bleeding on the ground. Bella screamed, drowned out by the crowd's cheering, feeling absolute terror and agony that must have been the cause of her waking.

She awoke shaking, the sheets clinging to her bare shoulders, whole body hot and clammy with sweat. Bennet's back was to her, but he turned as she stirred quickly, huffing with the effort put upon his lungs to inhale deeper.

"What's wrong love?" he mumbled, eyes half-open. He realised she was sat up, hair strewn about her chest and clinging to a pale, screwed up face. Bella couldn't hear him properly, her hands lifted to either side of her face as if to block out images that still remained. Her panting was reminiscent of crying, mouth agape and eyes welled up. "Bella, my God, what's wrong?" his tone became that of real concern, hands moving to her shoulders. She was shaking palpably, her crying fading to a low whimper. "Was it a dream, love?" Benet whispered, holding his face close to hers as she finally recognised his presence. She nodded, pursing her lips to stop a sob escaping.

A large, flat thumb came to her face to wipe away tears, and Bennet then held her chin to encourage her to look at him.

"You were killed." She whispered, sniffing and wiping the rest of the tears away herself. "I saw you killed." She could feel that awful pain in her heart as if she really had lost him. The grief felt real even though he was here now, holding her.

They were both naked below the sheets from passions given into earlier in the night, and Bella actually found it a comfort to wrap her trembling arms around his bare chest and feel her skin against his.

"It was just a dream, sweetheart." He whispered, kissing the top of her head and curling his arms around her little shoulders. He could feel her tears against his chest and she cried again. Most men might tell their wife to stop overreacting to a dream, but Bennet knew very well how vivid and hurtful a nightmare could be. It would shock you to your core, twist your innards and trick your mind into believing the dreamed events. It was easy for her mind to think she really had witnessed him dead, grief and sorrow over the thought of him being gone for the rest of her life. Although they never spoke about it, that was probably a scenario she feared in reality too.

"He cut off your head." Bella whimpered, rearing back to look up at him. Her thin little fingers came up to pull hair from her face and her lower lip trembled. Bennet allowed her to readjust so her legs were entwined with his, the physical proximity likely a comfort. "It was that Victor Silver man, the one I shot." She added, feeling it important. They did not talk about the event – they never had – and she had not thought it something to resurface so terrifically and violently in her mind.

"He is dead, Bella. He won't harm either of us." Bennet whispered and kissed her forehead, sitting up a little as he felt her hands shake around his waist continuously. "I'll make us some tea to help you calm down."

"Thank you, love." She responded, letting him get out of the bed and find something to wear so he could venture into the kitchen. Bella found her own robe on the floor, slipping it on but remaining in bed. Bennet returned with a tray, a pot of tea warming the air around her. Moments later her hands were steadied around a hot cup.

"Bella, it really was only a dream. You haven't lost me. You won't ever." Bennet sat next to her, balancing the cup on his knees with the bed sheets shielding his skin from the heat.

"I know. I don't understand why I had the dream."

"Maybe we should talk about that time in the park."

"I don't really want to." Bella shrugged and sipped from the cup, her eyes meeting his for only a second.

"Well maybe it is something we should talk of. I it disturbs you, we should do something about that. Bella, you take on so many of my burdens; you support me in everything I do and you're always there to nurse my wounds and bring me back up again. Let me be there for you. Share some of your burdens and let me help you."

"I wish I hadn't shot him. I mean…I killed a man."

"He threatened to kill you. You'd drunk some of that concoction that would put a person to sleep – you weren't all there."

"I was so scared, Bennet. I still remember it." She finally divulged, watching steam rise from her teacup. "I knew he was dangerous but he just…turned so fast. And I've seen it in men before where they just snap and grab at you."

"You did the right thing, Bella. And I promise I would never allow you to face such danger again. I regret you ever being involved."

"I don't, though." She didn't look at him as she said that, still staring at her cup. When she did eventually look up, Bennet was visibly confused. "It brought us closer together."

"You think it did?"

"I know it did. I shouted your name first; I trusted you to help."

Her husband seemed to be without words, eventually filling the silence with a sigh.

"You know, I now very rarely come into danger where I might die. I'm getting too old for heroics. If you're afraid of that, you shouldn't be. Now that I have someone to come home to, life seems a lot more precious and important."

"Really?" her voice lifted in tone a little, a smile teasing on the corners of her mouth.

"Really, Bella. I will work to keep us both safe. You won't lose me like that, and you'll never be in a situation where someone can harm you again."

"Thank you, Bennet." She gave in to the smile now, kissing him on the cheek and then again on the lips as he turned to face her properly.

"I will always love and protect you, Bella. I love you too much to put you through grief, too. Finish your tea and we'll try to sleep again, alright?" he kissed her back, before pointing to her tea. Bella nodded and took a heavy sip, wiggling over in the bed to huddle up against him as they sat up against the headboard. He was warm, his arm around her as strong as usual.

"I love you too, Bennet. And thank you for the tea." She smiled again, looking up at him with strands of red curls draped over one side of her face. They sprawled out over his chest too, light silky little strands that he loved greatly.

"Not as good as the cuppa you make, but I'm getting there."


	10. The Kittens, Part 1

"Have a good day, love." Bella smiled, kissing her husband on the cheek and pausing to wipe a faint smudge of her lipstick from the area lest he be ridiculed at work for it.

"You too." He smiled back, shrugging his coat on and returning the kiss before opening the door and leaving for work.

This was Bella's routine every morning, and she still loved it many months into their marriage. There was a routine to life, she was comfortable and happy and, for the most part, still lived her own life. There were no obligations she had to fulfil just to keep a roof over her head, and no one she had to fake a smile with. She had a husband whom she loved and a comfortable life that allowed her to pursue her own interests and passions. For example, Bella had time to sit and sew up Bennet's clothes, which she enjoyed more than he could ever understand. Rarely did she have the time at the brothel to sit and play seamstress.

There were still wifely things she did, like cooking and cleaning. But she did them because she loved Bennet and he provided a life that allowed her to stay at home and do those things. He worked hard for them both and she was happy to do those things for him.

Tonight, she was planning to cook him something special as he'd booked he weekend free for them to have some time together. A celebratory meal for their little weekend holiday-at-home seemed like a perfect idea and after she'd washed the dishes up from breakfast, Bella dressed and headed out to the local butchers to see what cuts of pork he had.

As she stepped out into the street and turned left, Bella noticed a small group of children huddled against a wall, their backs to the street. She didn't like to make blanket assumptions, but gangs of young boys never really bode well for whoever they were ganging up on. Bennet had told her about the gang run by a Liverpudlian who'd tattooed them and mad them do his bidding. The thought of children running around and killing was awful, even to a woman like Bella who'd lived in London for many years.

"Oi, clear off!" a shopkeeper stomped out from a doorway next to them, waving his hands. The kids laughed and ran, one of them dropping something. The shop owner looking down at the box they'd left behind and huffed, before picking it up. Meanwhile, thinking it a stolen item from a delivery box,Bella had sped up her walk enough to approach the item dropped by the boys, only to find it was not an item. Instead, she picked up a small tortoiseshell kitten that cried out and wiggled its little paws around as she held it. The box must've been full of abandoned kittens, hence the shop-owner's sigh. It was regular for people to leave unwanted animals in the street, after all.

"Wait! They dropped one." She called out to the man in the shop doorway who paused and held the box out or her to put it in. "What are you going to do with them?" she asked, gently placing the kitten in with its siblings. Maybe he had room for them or would be giving them to a friend.

"Drowning's a quick enough death. Better than leavin' them out here to starve or get torn up by dogs." The man said, turning to head back into the shop. Bella's stomach did a flip, and that strong impulsive nature that'd saved her skin more than a few times in life kicked in to now save the skin of other living creatures instead.

"No, don't. I'll take them." She held her gloved hands out for the box, and the shopkeeper snorted as he looked her up and down.

"You'll be wanting rid of them once they grow up and start shitting everywhere."

"At least they'll have had a chance to grow up. Let me have them." She did not plead like a shy little girl, but instead demanded with such a tone that the man thought she might snatch the box from him. With a shrug he handed it over, and Bella held the light, damp cardboard box with both her hands, making sure the curious little creatures didn't try to climb over the sides. "Thank you." She added with just as much intimidating strength, turning and marching on her way to the butchers.

There was an offer on steak, which seemed like an ideal meat for dinner tonight since it was a celebration. She managed to get a smaller and larger cut for her and Bennet respectively (as she was not a big eater), and then managed to get plenty of meat scraps for pennies and a few fresh chicken hearts for the kittens, who were mewing in a loud chorus and attracting plenty of attention in the shop. With her purchases wrapped and held in a bag, Bella returned straight home to get the house cleaned and dinner prepared. Then she'd work at trying to feed the little creatures. Funnily enough, Bennet had mentioned that the almost-full bottle of milk they had needed to be used up very soon or else it would go out of date. That'd make an ideal feed for the kittens if they were too young for meat.

When Bennet arrived home not long after five (which was a pleasant surprise), he found the living room and kitchen surprisingly empty. Before he could call out for Bella, he heard a shuffling in the bedroom before she came rushing through.

"Evening! Sorry, I was sorting some clothes. Dinner will be ready in about half an hour, I didn't want to cook the meat until you were home."

"That's fine." He smiled, hooking an arm around her waist and pulling her into a hug, which Bella reciprocated before planting a light kiss on his lips.

"Sit down, I'll get you a drink while everything is cooking." She smiled, and Bennet eased himself down at the small table. His feet ached as usual, and he was looking forward to sleeping late into the morning tomorrow instead of being up on them at dawn. Bella opened a bottle of stout and placed it on the table, lighting the stove to cook their steaks as vegetables boiled gently in pots on the other hobs. With her back to him, Bella pursed her lips and figured she'd best ask this now before the kittens made a noise or he went into the bedroom.

"What did you get up to today then?" he asked before she could speak, inadvertently giving Bella the perfect opportunity to admit to her earlier impulsive decision.

"Not much outside, really. Just went and got the meat. I finally managed to polish all the brass in the cabinet too…and well…" she looked over her shoulder, lips pursed again for a moment. "I found some kittens."

"You found kittens?" Bennet wasn't sure what her tone was evident of. She could have found them dead or dying and felt awful over it, or just felt bad about leaving them. But there was a colour in her face that led Bennet to the conclusion that it was him she was worried about, not some poor kittens she'd left in the street.

"Some boys were messing with them, and then a bloke said he was going to drown them. I couldn't let him drown some poor little baby animals, they've done nothing to deserve it! They get tortured by little street urchins and then drowned to death – it's not right."

"Calm down, Bella!" he chuckled, holding a hand up in a 'stop' signal. "So where are they?"

"In the bedroom...I'm sorry, I just couldn't bear the thought of them being killed, Bennet."

"It's fine love." He stood, taking a swig from the stout bottle before walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'd be a fool to see your good nature anything but a blessing. You know we can't keep them of course?" he dipped his head, eyebrows raised in a comforting but paternally stern manner.

"I know, but I supposed if I feed them and care for them until they're a little older, I could find homes for them all. Plenty of people have rat problems, after all."

"That sounds like a smart plan." Bennet smiled again and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze; a silent gesture that Bella had come to understand as a very sincere one from a man who did not always voice his emotions. Bella almost grinned as he went back to the table and sat down.

"I promise the steak is only for us though." She teased, placing the cuts of meat in a now heated pan.

"How kind of you Bella." Bennet shot her a wink, sitting back and relaxing. He could see the relief in his wife's face and it cheered him up to know she was happy. "I was thinking we might like to go out to the music hall tomorrow, though. Will they be alright left alone?"

"Oh you are too sweet! I think that would be lovely." Her smile grew wider at the thought; it'd been so long since they've had an evening together to go out and enjoy themselves. "And oh…I imagine so. I'll close them into one room and keep them wrapped up."

"Then tomorrow I shall take you out to a show." He concluded, standing again to lend a hand in help moving one of the pots of vegetables that had finished cooking.


	11. The Kittens, Part 2

It had been a month since Bella had found herself caring for a litter of kittens, and she had kept her promise to her husband so far. Two kittens had found new homes and another lady was due to visit today to see the other three and pick some to catch rats in her husband's warehouse. There was one kitten that Bella had not yet allowed people to see, though, as she thought it too small and weak to be left as a working cat. Clearly the runt of the litter, the little tortoiseshell girl hadn't grown much and still needed help feeding. She was barely half the size of her siblings and so Bennet could understand why Bella wanted to care for that one a little longer.

The only problem was that Bella was spending so much longer with this kitten to keep it fed and warmed, that she was verging on the edge of naming it. And Bella knew from her childhood that once you named an animal, you became attached to them.

Still, the little one was so weak and so reliant on Bella, she could never imagine sending it off to someone else to be left in a warehouse to chase rats all day. This little one was so used to the care and love that Bella had lavished upon it that she didn't want it to suddenly be without that. And, truth be told, she would miss having the little creature around mewing for food and attention, cuddling up to the warmth of her hands and giving a quiet little purr when she brushed it. She had company all day and it was truly lovely.

Bennet would be home at a decent time today, she hoped. If he was in a good mood she might dare to ask about keeping the kitten. It would be a difficult thing to request after he'd said they couldn't keep any, and Bella hadn't been raised to disobey and cause trouble.

A knock at the door caught Bella and she rushed from the kitchen table to answer it, the kindly Mrs. Macintosh smiling back at her.

"I've come about the kittens." She explained, peering in behind Bella, who quickly greeted the woman and stepped back. "How many have you left?"

"Three. All boys. Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, boys? Brilliant, I hopefully won't be in the same situation you're in now!" the lady guffawed, following Bella through the small hallway into the main part of the house. "And yes please, the walk over here tired me a little bit."

"They'll make good ratters, Mrs. Macintosh. Won't be bringing any pregnant girls home like the boys of our species might do." Bella joked back, and the two women laughed between themselves as the younger one went to fetch the kittens. She held them in her hands and they wriggled about, mewing and peering at the stranger that sat in the living room. Bella placed two on the floor and one in Mrs. Macintosh's lap to inspect.

"Clean eyes and fur…oooh, look at those teeth too!" the woman gushed, holding the kitten up and lifting one of his lips up. "Those claws look sharp as knives too. They're healthy I assume?"

"Very. Been fed on the best scraps a cat could hope for. Still very playful too." Bella smiled, watching as the two kittens on the floor played with the skirts of her dress. One hid under the material and poked its paws and nose out, batting at his brother who wildly jumped about trying to hit back. The third kitten leapt from the lady's lap and joined in, leaping on top of one of his brothers so that they tumbled into a roll.

"Good grief, they're mad aren't they? I've never seen kittens that big who still play like that. The sight of a rat will have them going mad!"

"Absolutely. They've caught three mice in the last week with ease. I'd fear them getting bored if they didn't have something more of a challenge like a rat."

"Will you give me all three? I'd hate to split them up and I'd rather have enough cats to make sure the warehouse is entirely pest-free. All the grains we store – one sack chewed open by some damn rodent it a whole bag ruined!"

"Well, can you feed them all?"

"Of course, they'll have beds in the house and the warehouse, and access to the alleys outside where there's more than enough rats festering away. If the warehouses and alleys don't provide enough food in rodents, my son is an apprentice at a butchers and brings home more than enough unsold meat scraps. They'll be sleeping by the fire with plenty of food in the coldest part of the winter too. They'll be well taken care of Mrs. Drake, I can assure you." Mrs. Mackintosh picked up one of the other kittens, checking his eyes too. Bella had to admit the woman was clearly concerned with the health of the cats, and held them gently like someone who cared about them.

"Would you mind if I came to visit them every once in a while?"

"Not at all, dear." The lady smiled, guessing that Bella was attached to them. A young housewife on her own could do nothing much else but get attached to a litter of kittens. "I'm home most days."

"Well then, I think there shouldn't be a problem with you taking them. They'll be happier together too." Bella smiled, adding. "Do you want to take them today?"

"Oh yes, I brought a basket with me." The woman picked up a circular wicker cage with a small metal gate, blankets padding the bottom and sides. She scooped one up and placed him in the basket, picking another one up who mewed in protest until he was reunited with his brother. The third was still running around under Bella's skirts, on his back and playing with the various hanging layers of clothing. As appropriately as she could, Bella stooped and lifted her skirts just an inch to reach under and lift the little fellow out, handing him to Mrs. Mackintosh.

"Three very hunt-ready kittens." The young redhead concluded with a smile. Her guest finished her tea and thanked Bella, inviting her to visit whenever she wanted. With another parting goodbye at the door, Bella saw the woman off and then stood alone in the apartment once more.

A weak little mew from the bedroom permeated the silence, and with a heavy heart Bella went in to feed her last little friend.

* * *

When Bennet arrived home, Bella had sunk into a chair with a shirt in her lap, carefully stitching a new seam into the shoulder. He'd had a sleeve ripped clean off and it had taken a while but she'd managed to neaten up the torn seam and sew it back onto the rest of the shirt with everything turned in and hidden, so it looked as good as new. She was in truth very proud of it, as it meant he didn't need to buy a new shirt or feel embarrassed when he took his jacket off. With no visible stitches it would look like it hadn't needed repair in the first place.

Dinner was waiting in the oven, kept warm for him as always. She enjoyed cooking for him but Bennet was still in the habit of plating it and feeding himself if he arrived late. Only if he was home in time for dinner was Bella in charge of servings, but it worked well for them both. They had their habits and wants, and compromised on them easily.

He seemed tired and hungry, and slumped into his own chair before watching what she was doing.

"Almost finished your shirt, love. I got some scrap lengths of cotton from Mr. Green today too, I was thinking of making some handkerchiefs and a towel or two with it."

"God knows how I managed before you." Bennet chuckled, rubbing his left arm which had been badly bruised in a fight this morning. Bella had her hair down as usual, ginger curls hanging around a pretty white face. She seemed to smile to herself before looking up at him.

"Mrs. Macintosh took three kittens instead of two. Said her warehouse is big enough and they'll be taken care of."

"I've known her husband a fair few years and he's a decent bloke, I can't see him letting them go hungry or cold, let alone a gentle person like his wife."

"That's five gone now. I can't believe someone would abandon the poor things when they're so easy to rehome."

"Not everyone has the heart and gentle nature that you do. They don't want to bother raising them and finding them homes."

"You think so?"

"I know so, Bella. I've not met a girl as genuinely kind as you before. A man could grab your purse and run away, and if he tripped in his escape you'd go after him to check he wasn't injured!"

The two chuckled over the idea, and as her voice faded down back to silence, Bella decided to take the plunge and ask.

"Bennet-"

A loud mewing caught both of their attention, followed by a weak scratching at the bedroom door. Bella paused with her mouth open looking from her husband to the door.

"Go on love, it looks like I'm not the only hungry one in this house." He excused her and Bella felt relief now that she was excused from asking the question even longer. Rising, she when to the bedroom door and opened it, picking the little cat up before she could escape into the rest of the house. She was on solid foods at least, and so Bella filled a shallow dish with some torn up bits of beef she'd kept aside, along with saucers of milk and water. The cat sat happily by the oven wolfing down the meat as Bennet had his own meal, but the little one seemed happier to drink water now rather than milk.

"I don't think she wants milk any more…" Bella sighed.

"Means she's growing up. She'll be strong enough to find a home soon, don't you worry." Drake said, thinking his wife concerned over the weak kitten's appetite. Bella bit her tongue and lifted the kitten up, going back to her seat and placing the little animal in her lap. She ran slender fingers through a fur coat of brown shades, greys mixing in places with beige and black. The kitten slowly rolled onto its side and batted at Bella's fingers, claws still retracted in play.

"You're far too restless for such a tiny creature." Bella giggled, making sure her sewing kit was pushed far away onto the little table beside her. She tickled the kitten's belly and it went wild, purring and mewing as it pawed her hands. She remained like this for a little while, occasionally looking up to smile at Bennet. Eventually she asked, "How was work?"

"Same as usual, really. Everyone wants to cause trouble at once. We had another riot in the station. I shall have to retire my baton early and get a new one if it keeps getting this much use." He gave her a wry grin, easing back in his chair. Bella was glad he was in good spirits despite his hard work, but couldn't muster up the courage to ask that question again.

"Hush now, calm down." She cooed at the kitten, who was busy attacking her legs through her skirts now. She felt a little push in her gut, as if something wanted out, and when a tune came to her mind Bella decided to sing. If she couldn't keep the kitten she'd at least make these last few days or weeks as precious as possible.

Lifting the little one up to sit normally, Bella scratched behind a tiny ear and hummed to warm her voice up. Then, quietly at first so as not to disturb Bennet as he ate, she began to sing.

_"Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping  
Hill and vale in slumber sleeping,  
I my loving vigil keeping  
All through the night…"_

The kitten purred and sat as she was petted and scratched, seeming to settle down with all the attention. Bennet still ate his dinner, but watched his wife with half-lidded eyes as she sang to the kitten as if she were putting her own child to bed. He dreamed of her really putting a baby to bed one day – theirs – but the more he thought about it the more he craved it. Bennet had waited this long for love and he did not need to spoil it now by rushing for anything else.

Softening her tone, Bella rose with the kitten held in her apron, and smiled at her husband as she drifted to the bedroom, still singing.

_"While the moon her watch is keeping  
All through the night  
While the weary world is sleeping  
All through the night  
O'er they spirit gently stealing  
Visions of delight revealing  
Breathes a pure and holy feeling  
All through the night…"_

Her voice was muffled through the bedroom door as she was probably placing the kitten down in the little makeshift bed it had been sharing with the others for so long now. It was a deep box with blankets so the kittens could not get out and run amok too much, although as they'd grown, determination sometimes triumphed. The words of the next verse weren't totally clear through the door but he could hear her eventually drift off before coming back out, retaking her seat and clearing away her sewing kit.

"You've a beautiful voice, you know." Bennet whispered, his gaze on her knees rather than her face.

"Thank you." She smiled wide in response, her eyes remaining on him as he continued to stare downwards. "I used to sing it to my little brother when mother was out. Music calms the soul."

"Do you think you might one day sing it to a child again?" he didn't know why he was asking; he could feel an uncomfortable pressure in his throat as he remembered just how much he still craved a family. There was the love between him and his wife, but he so desperately had wanted to love children too. He wanted to see them grow up and he wanted to be proud of them. He wanted to see Bella smile with motherly affection at them and be just as proud as he would be. He wanted to put an arm around her shoulder and say they'd done well as their children did great things. But these days with his work and his age Bennet was starting to fear the fragility of that dream.

Bella could hear the choke in his voice, and froze as she watched him fidget in his seat. He still would not look up and Bella had sussed why. She stood, and went to his side. There she took one of his hands in hers and bent forward a little to kiss the top of his head.

"I would love nothing more, Bennet. And you know, we haven't been married long. Time can bring many blessings."

"Not to me it hasn't." he tried to laugh but it came out as more of a heavy sigh, looking up at her now. He moved a hand to let her sit on his lap, and Bella wrapped her arms around him tight before kissing his forehead this time. "Well it will soon, I'm sure of it. We'll have a family and we'll be the happiest in London. Other men will be jealous of how happy you, your wife and your darling little children are." She cupped his face now, forcing him to look her right in the eyes. "And it won't be just for show 'neither. I know you'd do anything to make me happy, Bennet, and I hope you know I'd do the same for you. We'll be a wonderful family."

She kissed him on the mouth, feeling him exhale gently. When they parted, Bella found a smile on his face and she felt pleased.

"Now finish your dinner or else you won't get to sleep on time." She tapped him on the nose, planting a light kiss there before leaping out of his lap and collecting up her sewing kit and his shirt. "I'm going to go wash up for bed and then I'll put us on a pot of tea."

As she washed pale powder from her face, Bella did wonder where her husband's melancholy had come from. She felt guilty that her singing may have triggered it, and hoped he wouldn't blame her for it. She did want a family with him, she really did. But Bennet was a man to expect the worst and he was rarely open to the possibility of something good happening. It would take time and a lot of love to get that out of him, but she would do it. They'd have as happy as life as she predicted and she'd show him the value of thinking positively. After all, she'd always been told her happiness was infectious.


End file.
